H2OVanoss Collection
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: Basically all my H2OVanoss oneshots. :3
1. Accidental Kiss

**I REGRET NOTHING, AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! This was basically for me and my one friend's own enjoyment X3 If you dont know who they are or dont like Vanoss and H2ODelirious together then you might want to flee, FLEE MY CHILD, FLEEE!**

**-  
><strong>  
>I was sitting on my couch, completely ignoring the T.V on in front of me. My thoughts were elsewhere, thinking about a certain person. <em>'Why does he always where that mask? Is he hiding something important?'<em>

My best friend, Delirious, forever had that stupid mask on. I so badly wanted to remove it, see his face. But every time someone got even close to his face he'd shy away. Curiosity was chewing at my mind and I desperately wanted to know. It didn't help that I may have a tiny little cru- oh who am I kidding, I was hopelessly in love with him and I haven't even seen his face!

I sighed heavily and heaved myself off the couch, stumbling a bit. I turned the T.V off and trudged to my room. I ran a hand through my spiky black hair and sighed again. I fell face first on my bed and didn't move, practically suffocating myself. Suddenly my phone went off and I groaned, reaching my hand into my pocket.

I rolled over so I was facing the ceiling and tapped 'answer'. "M'yeah?" I mumbled. "Hey Evan! Whats up?" Delirious's voice range out. I instantly sat up and cleared my throat. "Uh, nothing, nothing." I replied nervously .

_'Calm down you idiot!'_

"You okay there?" he asked. "Yeah, fine, just great!" I laughed nervously afterwards and face palmed at myself. "Um, you sure?" I think this is the first time I've heard such concern be in his voice. He was usually a very joking and cocky person. "Ummm..." I trailed off and went silent.

"I'm coming over."

"Wai-!" He hung up before I could protest. "Urrghh!" I grumbled, throwing my phone down while rubbing my face furiously. I sighed in defeat, rolling over again.

All too soon the door was slamming open and a voice called out, "EVAN!" I groaned and fell off my bed with a thump. "OW!" I yelped. "Evan?" He called again and I lifted my head. "IN MY ROOM!" I yelled. Footsteps approached and a familiar mask appeared at the door. "Hey, you okay?" He asked while running over to me.

"Er, yeah, I fell off my bed, ehehe..." I pushed myself off the floor with a grunt and stood up. I looked up at him, seeing a white mask. _'Ugh, that stupid thing...'_

I almost reached up to yank it off but thought better of it. He might hate me if I did. "So whats really up. You've been acting strange for the past couple months dude." He asked with crossed arms. "I uh..." I mumbled, looking back down.

He got closer and gripped my shoulders. "Evan, you're my best friend, you can tell me." I shook my head a little and backed up. "I can't though..."

He sighed and re-crossed his arms. "Oh really? And why is that?" I started playing with the bottom of my hoodie. "You'll hate me..."

"Hate you? How could I!? I lo- uh..." He trailed off. A spark of hope and curiosity hit me. "What? What were you gonna say?" I questioned, leaning forward with a demanding face. "Nothing! Don't worry about it! But like I said, I couldn't hate you." He answered quickly and it was my turn to be suspicious.

But unlike him I didn't question but I was still curious. "Now whats wrong?" I sighed heavily, tired of hiding it. I'm pretty sure most people would be stubborn and try to hide it but I've been hiding it too long. I couldn't handle lying to him any longer.

I bit my lip and turned around. "Whats wrong? I...I love you Delirious...for the longest time I've been hiding it. Didn't anyone notice me blushing when you're around? Every time I stutter when you joke about something perverted to me? How I'm always near you!?" I yelled out, breathing hard.

"I-" He was about to respond but I cut him off. In one swift movement I whipped around and grasped his mask, pulling it off. But when I did he stumbled forward and fell on me, our lips collided. Both our eyes widened, his blue ones shocked and fearful. They were beautiful now that I could actually see them. They were usually hidden in shadow by his mask.

He sat up quickly up and turned away, hands covering his face. I sat up slowly as well and put a hand on his shoulder. I leaned over to see the side of his face, his left cheek showing. A tear slipped under his hands and down his showing face and my eyed widened again. I shot over, sitting in front of him. "Delirious?" I touched one of his hands and he flinched. I recoiled a bit but grasped both of his hands.

I gently pulled them away and he angled his head down. I put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up, he surprisingly didn't struggle. His eyes were shut tight, a few tears gathered at the corners of them. I gasped as I observed him. A long pale-pink scar ran across his left eye. Two smaller ones were under his right eye, one slightly above the other.

I gently ran my fingers over them, Delirious opening his eyes a little. "They're hideous...I'm hideous." He whispered. I shook my head at him, holding his head up to look at me. "No they're not. You're perfect." I whispered back, running my thumb over them again. He looked at me with wide eyes. "I love you, scars and all." He smiled and hugged me. "I love you too, I was just afraid to tell you. I thought you'd reject me after I showed you."

I grinned and kissed each scar, making him blush. "Can you tell me how you got them?" He nodded and sat me on his lap. "Well, this one," He said, pointing at his eye," Was from my brother pushing me down the stairs. They were broken and chipped to the point of being sharp at the time." I nodded in understanding before he continued. "And these two were from my mother who hated me. She snapped one day and chased me around the house with some scissors. I tripped and she grabbed me, about to stab me with them. Luckily dad was home so he tackled her. But when she went down she had stretched the arm with the scissors, hitting my face on the way down." I leaned up and kissed them again, making his face pink.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said, hugging him tight. "Its okay, I got used to it after around 3 or 4 years." He replied, my eyes widening. "What!?" I yelled. "Yeah, she would make me do everything in the house, routing my brother against me, she'd sometimes hit me if I did something wrong. When she cut my face with the scissors my father divorced her and left with me." I hugged him again, face in his neck.

"No one should have to go through that, especially not you." I mumbled into his neck. He pulled me back and gave me a smile. "I don't really care what happens to me, as long as you're alright."

"Bu-!"

"That had nothing to do with you, I know. But still, I don't care." At that he leaned forward and kissed me. It felt amazing compared to the accidental kiss earlier. I gripped his hair in my hands and pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed there, sitting on the floor kissing. I never wanted it to end but we eventually had to part for air.

"That...was an amazing kiss." I said breathlessly. He chuckled his cute laugh and I smiled. "Now who wants to go prank Tyler?" He asked with his usual persona. I nodded excitedly and jumped up. "Uh, here." I said, handing him his mask. He shook his head and threw it on my bed. "I don't need it anymore. I don't care about anyone's but your opinion of me."

I grinned, grabbing his hand before sprinting out the door. "Woah! Slow down!" He yelled, laughing.

"Haha! Nope!"

__

_~ Time skip! Wait, you thought it was over, HAH, silly mortal! HAHAHA! ~_

We ended up just heading to Daithi's house since Tyler was there and Nogla would just rat us out for it. We knocked on the door and Delirious hid behind me. "Sup Vanoss!" Tyler yelled followed by Daithi yelling a "Hey Even!" from somewhere inside. "Just wanted to come hang out." I replied, going inside as Tyler retreated to the living room.

Delirious continued to hide behind me as I entered the living room. I stood there for a minute until Tyler called out a, "Sit down dude!" I walked in fully gesturing for Delirious to come out of hiding. He stepped out and cleared his throat. Tyler's and Daithi's heads snapped to look at us, both their eyes widening.

"Hey guys." He said, grinning. "H-hey Delirious." Tyler stuttered out. Daithi nodded a greeting as well. "Well...this is a...change?" Nogla said confused. Me and Delirious laughed, grinning widely. "Yeah, after some...things happened I kinda took it off." I explained, gesturing at his face. After sitting down and actually explaining what happened the guys just sat there shocked. Me and Delirious were red in the face after explaining 'us'.

"Well, would you look at that." Tyler said in a funny voice. "You finally did told each other!" Now it was our turn to be shocked. "W-what?"

"Seriously guys? You both get all weird around each other then make googoo eyes at them when they aren't looking. Yeah, it was kinda obvious." They started laughing as we sat there, blushing brightly.

After they calmed down from their laughing fit they asked an embarrassing question. "Hey, can we have a _demonstration _of your new found relationship?" Tyler asked. "WHAT!?" Me and Delirious yelled, blushing brightly again. "You perverts!" I yelled. They burst out laughing again while I fumed on the couch.

"W-we, were k-kidding!" They yelled between laughs. I just huffed and looked away, crossing my arms. "I hate you guys." Delirious laughed at that and hugged me. "You're cute when you're mad~." He whispered before kissing me.

"EWWW GUYS! WE SAID WE WERE KIDDING!" Daithi yelled, followed by Tyler fake gagging.

Now we burst out laughing, wiping away a few tears. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I yelled, still laughing.

Today, was a good day.

-

**Again, I REGRET NOTHIIIINNG! also, to those of you who dont know, Tyler is I AM WILDCAT's real name. ^-^ Now im gonna go hide and wait for the hate and yelling for doing this. *runs away screaming "H2OVANOSS**!"*


	2. Just Joking Around

**This is quite possibly one of the worst things I've ever made (been out of practice I guess) BUT! I promised I would do it and I've spent too much time and effort on it to redo it. (A couple of hours because my tablet freezes) I loved the idea but I completely screwed it up! Sorry about that! I completely blanked when I got to Vanoss' POV as well so yeahhhh, this is pretty bad. IM SORRY!**  
>The guys laughed as Wildcat made another remark about my intelligence, making me grit my teeth as I fake laughed. "Hey! Come on guys, I'm sorry!" I apologized during the laughter. I had crashed the helicopter I was told to get when my hand had gotten too itchy to handle; causing me to let go of the controller briefly. It had been just long enough to send the machine straight into a building.<p>

"You're such a fucking retard Delirious." Tyler wheezed out. I grit my teeth again to keep from snapping at him, remaining silent.

It was one thing for Wildcat to make fun of me, as he does every time we play together, but when Vanoss joined in I felt a wave of sadness. "Yeah Delirious, you're so stupid you flew the damn helicopter straight into the single building in the area!"

The guys laughed again but I stayed silent this time. No one seemed to notice this or they did but didn't care. Both being very possible.

We continued on with the game, Mini taking over getting the helicopter while Tyler told me to wait by myself on the sidewalk. He didn't want me "Fucking up again cause I'm such a dumbass" as he had said.

I sighed in boredom as the guys made jokes and little harmless quips at each other as they set up whatever we were doing. They were lighthearted jokes with genuine laughs afterwards, unlike when they messed with me. They were always picking on 'stupid ol' Delirious' as I repeatedly screwed up on accident. Most of the accidents were from little remarks they made at me that had me tensing up and pressing the wrong button. Other times it was real life things like just then when my hand itched.

I straightened up when Vanoss yelled my name. "Delirious! Are you even listening?" He asked, hitting my character once. "He was probably spacing off, thinking about sucking DICK." Wildcat put in, coming up behind my person and killing them.

Evan laughed, shooting my dead body. I growled slightly, low enough the mic wouldn't pick it up. The guys had always made jokes like that as well but it increased greatly after I told them I was gay, 2 months ago. Just another thing to add to the remarks thrown at my face. They were okay with it but some things they said really got to me, like Tyler's other quips and jokes.

"Delirious? Hellooo? Seriously, you there?" Vanoss asked. "Dude, quit thinking about other dudes and come on, we have something to record."

"Yeah, sorry. I got a call and muted my mic." I lied with ease, following Evan when he told me to come.

While we were putting the last touches in the scheme I got thirsty. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be right back." I announced as they yelled okay. I got up and jogged out of the room, quickly procuring a glass of water from the kitchen.

I walked back into my room, sitting down quietly and putting my headset back on. I didn't announce my arrival as they continued talking and I took a swig from my cup.

"I bet Delirious is actually off kissing his boyfriend instead." Tyler laughed as the others chuckled as well. "Are you sure kissing is the only thing they're doing." Vanoss added. I frowned a little, swallowing. I was about to talk when Wildcat continued. "Oh right, I bet the fag is off blowing him." My eyes widened and the glass slipped from my hand, shattering on the hardwood floor. My vision got blurry with tears and I rushed to the tab that had Skype on it.

"Holy shit! Who was that?!" Tyler yelled. Everyone responded with "Wasn't me" and I practically crushed my mouse button so I would leave the call. I shoved my computer chair back and stumbled around the glass shards till I fell on my bed. I curled up, my knees to my chest as I started crying. _'How could he say that?! Why?' _I started sobbing thinking about it. I was so tired of the things Tyler said.

Tired of it.

_~ Vanoss POV ~_

_(For the sake of this story just pretend they all live near each other.) _

After Wildcat said that we all heard the sound of glass shattering and I jumped, surprised. "Holy shit! Who was that?!" Wildcat asked as I responded not me, along with the others. The only one who didn't say anything was Delirious. I heard a sound and checked Skype, seeing that Delirious had left. "Guys."

"We know." They responded, having checked as well. "Shit." Tyler muttered and I stood up quickly. "I'm going to go check on him, you guys stay where you are." I announced and closed my stuff down and ran out.

I reached Delirious' house and knocked hard. "Delirious!" I yelled before opening the unlocked door. I searched the house till I gently pushed his bedroom door open. My eyes widened and I ran inside.

Sat on the edge of his bed was Delirious, head angled down, and a piece of glass gripped tightly in one hand. A stream of blood ran from the hand that held the glass, a puddle forming on the floor. His head snapped up and looked at me, letting me see the tear stained skin of his face. He looked down at his hand and dropped the glass quickly, seeming surprised he had it.

I rushed forward and grabbed his hand, inspecting it. I looked up at him as he struggled to escape my grip. "Why?" I asked, my eyes gathering their own tears, but not falling. He shook his head and looked back down. "You wouldn't understand." He muttered, ripping his arm away as he crawled up to the pillows and curled up.

I refused to back down and crawled up next to him, hugging his balled up form. "Tell me, please." I begged, running my fingers through his hair slowly. He sniffed and raised his head weakly to look at me. "Its s-stupid."

"Its not stupid if its affecting you this much." I insisted, looking at him with begging eyes. Delirious sighed and fixed a glare at his computer screen. "They...you guys are...always making hurtful jabs at me. Everyone always says Delirious is such a gay, retarded, dumbass because you guys are always saying it yourselves. Every time I mess up on accident its like a switch flips and you go from playful to mean." He stops for a moment and I go to say something, anything.

I just, never knew. I didn't know it hurt him this much, it was always meant to be joking not serious. When I went to open my mouth to say something Delirious stopped me. "But when I heard Wildcat I just snapped. I couldn't control myself, which led to how you found me."

Delirious still had a blank stare set on his computer, face completely emotionless now. "I...I'm sorry Delirious. I didn't know." I thought back to all the times any of us joked about him that way and I cringed. "Wow, we're such douches." I muttered quietly but he heard me. He gave me a half smile and nodded. "Yeah, you guys are assholes." I chuckled and hugged him again. "I really am sorry." I whispered, face buried in his neck. Delirious' arms encircled me as well and he let a breath out. "I forgive you. But only because I love you so much." He whispered the last part so quietly I almost missed it, which I'm guessing I was supposed to. My cheeks started to burn but a happy feeling arose in my heart. I grinned and leaned up to his ear.

"I love you too." I whispered and he jumped slightly, staring at me with wide eyes. I just smiled again and lunged forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. His lips were chapped and dry but they still felt amazing. I held us there for awhile before pulling away. I blinked and stared at Delirious with an amused smile as he was looking at me with a dorky grin and red cheeks. "You are too cute. Now let's go take care of that hand of yours. I'm not particularly fond of bloody boyfriends."  
><em>~ Delirious' POV ~<br>_

My live just made an abrupt U-turn in the opposite direction because I couldn't be happier. Vanoss just callee me his boyfriend as well! I nodded happily at him and hopped up. Despite everything today, I'm pretty sure this is the best day of my life. I grinned widely at the thought of what just happened. As Evan stood up as well I grabbed him and spun him around. I stopped and pulled him close. "I love you."

-  
><strong>I must apologize again because that was just BAD, BAAAAD! ITS 2:30 AM AND MY BRAIN IS MUSH, IM SORRY!<strong>


	3. Hickeys

I giggled slightly as Evan pushed me onto the couch, hovering over me. I stared up at him as he stared back; my mask having been thrown to the side. Evan smiled mischievously before lunging down and attacking my neck.

I gasped as his teeth grazed my neck, followed by his tongue gently licking the spot. He continue the action in a few more spots before he bit down harder on a certain spot. I yelped quietly followed by a moan as he assaulted the spot with licks and nips. Evan pulled away, admiring his handiwork as I'm sure a bruise was now forming there. He grinned and kissed me passionately, holding us there with our lips locked for a good while.

I was out of breath and panting once he pulled away. Evan gazed at me, our faces a mere few inches apart. "I love you Jonathan." He whispered.

I smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you too, now get off." I commanded, pushing on his chest lightly. He groaned jokingly and swung his head back. "I don't wanna mom." He whined before heaving himself off me.

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, making my way to the bathroom. Entering, I looked at myself in the mirror. I groaned heavily and trudged out of the bathroom. "Evaaannn." I half yelled when I reached the kitchen. He looked up from his phone with a confused face. "What?" I gestured to the obvious purple mark on my neck. "How am I gonna hide this from the guys?" He shrugged and smirked. "Don't" Was his short answer before he returned to his phone.

I huffed and returned to the living room, retrieving my mask and hoodie. I put them on and walked back to the kitchen. "Come on, we gotta go meet up with the guys." Evan nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket and followed me out the door. I got in my car as he locked the door; getting in afterwards.

"You do realize the guys are gonna find out right? David already called me out on the three you left last time." He nodded, not seeming worried. "Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you worried?!" I yelled with wide eyes, quickly putting my attention back on the road. "Nah. If the guys find out, the guys find out. I don't care what they think as long as I have you." He gave me a warm smile that melted away my concerns, as well as the words he said. I smiled back before focusing on the road again. "You are such a sappy girl." I teased.

"If I'm a girl then why are you the one who lays under me screaming at night?" He smirked and I blushed, staying quiet.

We pulled up into Tyler's driveway. We usually had our little hang out times here for whatever reason but we were okay with it. Evan got out and headed to the door while I stayed in the car and checked my neck in the mirror. "Ugh, how to hide this." I said to myself, frowning behind my mask.

I ended up pulling my hoodie up and tightening it with the strings. It was mostly hidden unless you were purposely looking for something. I sighed and got out, making my way into the house. Evan had already seated himself and was laughing about some joke with Craig and Tyler. They noticed me and gestured for me to sit.

I took the spot beside Evan, plopping down heavily and bumping into his side. He fell over slightly, landing on Mini in a rather odd position. I scowled and glared at said position; my jealous side creeping out. Because of the huge couch having an angle Evan had landed hovering over Craig's body, much like the position we were in earlier.

I glanced over at Tyler for a second however and noticed him glaring holes in Evan as well. I grew puzzled at that but ignored it in favor of pulling Evan off Craig. I gripped the back of his shirt and in a rare burst of strength- most likely from the jealousy- pulled him back into a sitting position. I glanced at Mini to see his face red, then back at Evan to see his as well. My eyes narrowed and I turned away angrily.

My arms crossed and my attention on David across the room in a recliner, seemingly oblivious to the whole situation. But during my motions I had unknowingly pulled my hoodie down, exposing my skin. My attention was brought back to Tyler when he said my name. "Hey Delirious. Where'd that bruise come from? Does our little Jonathon got a girl?" He teased with a grin; his angered appearance from before gone.

My eyes widened and my hand shot to the spot. "W-what? No! I mean, no. No I don't." I denied quickly, my nervousness growing. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his face. "A guy then?" Tyler questioned. "What!? No! No, no no! Neither!" I was blushing now and fidgeting. Tyler's smirk remained as he watched me before Evan jumped to my defense.

"Come on, leave him alone Wildcat." He interjected. He just shrugged, still smirking. "Whatever dude."

I sent a look of appreciation towards Evan which was responded to with a smile.

Everyone let the subject go but soon I had to use the bathroom. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom, doing my business. I stayed in the bathroom a few minutes, just thinking about nonsensical things before opening the door. I was met face to face with Evan's red hoodie. I looked at his goofily grinning face. "Well hi there." He said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Hi Vanoss." He fake pouted and stepped forward, causing me to step back. "What? No Evan?"

"Nope." I grinned and pulled him forward, kissing him. Evan stumbled a little but kissed back, pushing the door backwards. I giggled a little, gripping the front of his hoodie.

We soon lost ourselves in each other, him pushing me against a wall kissing me roughly.

Through the whole ordeal neither noticed the door was cracked open, not fully closed when Evan pushed it. And through that crack a certain Tyler had looked in, seeing the whole thing before running away laughing like a mad man yelling, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

**-  
>Just a little oneshot based off of one of 26 h2ovanoss prompts yes, i know i have things i should be doing but i get sidetracked okay?<strong>


End file.
